Traditionally, cellular networks have been designed to establish wireless communications links between mobile devices, or User Equipments (UEs), and a fixed communication infrastructure (for example, base stations, access points, or enhanced NodeBs (eNBs)) that serves users in a wide or local geographic range. A wireless network, however, can also be implemented by utilizing D2D communication links with the assistance of infrastructure or without the need for deployed access points. A communication network can support devices which can connect both to access points (infrastructure mode) and other D2D-enabled devices. A D2D-enabled device is referred to as a D2D UE.